


Roommates

by That_one_defective_pearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_defective_pearl/pseuds/That_one_defective_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of nerds and a meat-head, all roommates, post college, the beginning of Lapidot, human au.  Do I really need to say anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic, the beginning of a quick-ish two part story of how I would like to think human Lapidot begins. Hope you enjoy!

Peridot  
_Finally, quitting time!_ Peridot Olivine thought to herself as she eagerly grabbed her backpack from her locker in the staff room at GameStop.  As much as she loved gaming and working at a store where “game” was actually in the name, sometimes she got tired of dealing with all of the twelve year olds asking her about when the new Pokémon games would come back into stock.   _Stupid casuals!  I’m an MLG, why should I have to deal with a bunch of noobs like them?  It’s bad enough that I have to deal with them in League of Legends, but in real life too?!?  Please, just kill me now!_ she thought to herself as she walked back to her apartment, unaware of a certain blue haired figure leaving her job at Pizza Hut, conveniently right across from GameStop, slowly sneaking up to her on her way home from work.

“Hiya Peri!” Lapis Lazuli shouted as she gripped Peridot by the waist from behind.  Peridot shrieked and flinched as she turned around to find no one other than her annoying yet somewhat tolerable roommate smirking at her.

“What the hell, Lazuli?!  And you know I hate it when you call me ‘Peri’!”  “I know. You looked like you’d had a rough day at work though, ‘dealing with all the casuals’, as you so like to put it, so I thought I might surprise you, that’s all.”  Lapis put simply as she laughed at her friend.  “Sheesh, well you could have done it without scaring me half to death.”  Peridot replied as her anger subsided into annoyance.  This only made her roommate double over in laughter, causing Peridot to lightly blush out of embarrassment.  Seeing the look of discomfort on her friend’s face, Lapis stood up and hung her arm around the other girl’s neck inviting, no, more like forcing Peridot to walk with her.  “Come on, you dorito-nerd. Let’s go home and see what the big buff cheeto puff is up to.”  Peridot, seeing no way out of her friend’s death-grip, let out a reluctant sigh.  “Fine, but I still don’t understand why you must insist on referring to us as types of gamer foods.”  And with that, the two walked home to their shared apartment downtown to enjoy the start of a sure to be very, interesting weekend.

Lapis  
“We’re hooome!” Lapis yelled into the small living room as she and Peri set their things at the door and wandered into the kitchen.  As Lapis went to grab a Mt. Dew from the fridge, she stopped when she saw a note held to the fridge with a basketball magnet and written in messy orange crayon.  It read: _Dear Lapis + Nerd, I'm away at a basketball game.  It should end around 12:00pm Saturday in my victory, but expect me home around Monday morning because when I win there's gonna be a party afterwards.  Don’t wait up-Jasper Chalcedony_.  “Looks like Jasper is away at another one of her basketball games,” Lapis said, realizing that she was talking to an empty room since Peridot had already started a round of League of Legends on the Razor gaming laptop in the study room.  “Did you hear me Peri?”  A small grunt was all she got from her already engrossed friend as she entered what Lapis liked to call "The Zone".  “Well, I said that we’re home alone again because Jasper is away at a game for the weekend.”  Lapis repeated, getting annoyed with her friend’s lack of interaction.  When it became clear that Peridot wasn’t going to be saying anything, Lapis broke the silence that had just been starting to get awkward by offering to make dinner.

After a meticulously prepared meal of Kraft Macaroni, Doritos, and Mt. Dew, Lapis and Peridot sat on opposite ends of their three person couch they had bought five years ago when they were roommates in college, each bored out of their minds and feeling uncomfortable.  Lapis would never tell Peridot this of course, but she had always felt weird around her pointy blonde-haired roommate.  She never knew what to say when they were alone and her heart fluttered whenever Peridot would glance at her and then quickly avert her gaze, blushing.  Lapis was starting to get that feeling of discomfort so she suggested they watch a movie.

“Sure.  Did you have anything specific in mind?” asked Peridot.

“How about the Phantom of the Opera?  We can make fun of the poor special effects and be scared at the same time.”  Lapis offered with a hint of playfulness in her voice.  “Ugh, fine, but you know how I hate scary movies.”  Peridot agreed in a somewhat whiney tone.  “Oh come on Peri, it’ll be fun."   And with that she started the movie and the beginning of their interesting weekend.

Peridot  
Peridot lay in a sitting position on the floor with her head resting at the foot of the couch and with Lapis resting her head on her stomach.  Lapis lay calmly, only shifting occasionally to comment on the poor graphics of the early ‘30s horror flick.  Peridot on the other hand lay straight as a board, her eyes never leaving the small TV screen.  She didn’t quite understand it, but what she did know was that she could never meet Lapis’ cool blue gaze with her wavering green one, and that whenever she did she would become flustered and look away quickly, blushing a bright red.  She didn’t understand why she made her feel this way.  She was supposed to like boys, right?  Wasn’t that what her overprotective Christian parents had told her since grade school?  That loving someone of the same gender was disgusting and a sin?  Well, she had also purposely majored in the science of evolution and astronomy to show her parents how ridiculous religion is in general.

All of those thoughts went out the window when the grand chandelier in the opera house crashed to the floor with a loud bang, causing Lapis to whimper and flinch, drawing her closer and making Peridot’s face heat up with emotions that she couldn’t quite comprehend at the moment.  Peridot sat up straighter, if that was even possible, and put her hand on Lapis’ shoulder, unsure of what else to do in her current predicament.   _Shit, shit, shit!_ she mentally scolded herself. _What do I do?  If she turns around, she’ll see me blushing like crazy!  And if she does, she’ll probably get weirded out and never want to speak to me again!  I mean, what are the odds that she would feel the same way about a recluse only interested in video games and science like me?_

Lapis  
_Oh shit_ , Lapis thought to herself at the same time as Peridot.   _I didn’t mean to grab on to her!  Gah, she was right, I should’ve listened to her and not chosen a scary movie.  She’s always right.  Great, now what do I do?  Keep acting scared so that I can get even closer to her...NO!_ She yelled inwardly at herself as her face heated up in a deep blush.   _It’s a good thing she can’t see me or else I’d have to explain why I’m blushing, and things could get really awkward.  I want to keep what we have now, and I’m afraid that if she were to find out my real feelings, she’d get scared and want to find a new roommate!  I guess I’ll just have to stay like this until the movie ends, and then see what happens._   And so for the rest of the movie, Lapis stayed curled up in Peridot’s lap, neither of them daring to move or share their obvious affections for each other, afraid that they would scare the other off.

Peridot  
When the movie ended, Peridot stayed still for a few more moments until she looked down to find that her blue-haired friend had fallen asleep in her lap.  She gazed at the person she longed to be with and nervously extended a hand to brush away a lock of blue curly hair which was covering Lapis’ face.  It was at this moment that she started to groggily open her eyes, causing Peridot to freeze in her tracks.

Lapis

“Is the movie over ye-,” Lapis started to say sleepily until she noticed Peridot’s hand on her face, and it was quickly replaced by a rapidly spreading blush.  She bolted up, afraid that she had made her friend uncomfortable by laying on her.  “I-I’m so sorry Peri!  I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”  Lapis hurriedly tried to explain, unsure exactly as to why Peridot was blushing.

Peridot

“N-no, it’s alright.  You just startled me, that’s all.”  But that wasn’t all.  “Actually, it was kind of nice. You were all peaceful and-,” _Shit!_ the nervous nerd mentally scolded herself.   _Where did that come from?  Why in the hell did I say that?!?_    “I-I’m sorry, that was a really weird thing to say,”  Peridot tried to explain as her blush darkened and her gaze shifted everywhere around the small living room except for the all of a sudden intimidatingly beautiful girl staring up at her from her lap.

Lapis

“No, it’s okay Peri.  It was cute, and so are you…”  Lapis flinched when she realized that she had said the second part out loud, causing Peridot to finally let her gaze settle on the girl below her.  “Lapis…do you really feel this way?”  “Well yeah, ya big dork.  I love you.”  There was a moment of silence as Peridot contemplated what had just come out of Lapis’ mouth.  “I love you too.”  Peridot muttered.  

“What was that?”  Lapis questioned worriedly, afraid that her friend had just rejected her feelings after she had just confessed her love…and then all of her thoughts were interrupted when Peridot gently yet firmly cupped Lapis’ chin with a hand rough and calloused from gaming, and gingerly lifted her mouth to her own, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

_Oh. So that’s what she said._   This was the only thought going through her head once she broke their kiss for breath.  Lapis tilted her head upwards so she was looking into soft green eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”  Peridot responded shakily, returning her gaze with the same unwavering intensity that Lapis herself was giving.  “Does this mean?”  “Sure.”  Lapis offered without missing a beat, bringing her into another deep kiss, her grip around her new girlfriend tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's an error where a period is in the middle of a sentence and none at the end, but my computer and phone were being stupid so I couldn't fix it. And if you can't see it and it's only on my computer, all the better then.


	2. Jasper's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, everyone's favorite big buff cheat puff makes her big debut in this little Lapdog fic. What will she make of her new roommates' relationship? Keep reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter (literally a year later) is finally here! Better late than never right? Haha..ha..I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the long-waited thrilling conclusion to the beginning of the ever popular ship, Lapdot.

Jasper

Jasper Chalcedony hopped off the public bus, having arrived at her apartment complex.  With her gym bag slung over her shoulder, she snickered as the bus driver and remaining passengers sighed in relief at having finally gotten rid of her.  She had learned to enjoy being feared.  What other choice did she have, after all?  She was a 20 year old woman who, standing at 7’2’’, towered over most men and had the broad, ripped figure of a professional wrestler.  Not to mention her orange, cat-like eyes that made her look like she was always up to something (which she usually was).  She continued the path towards her small shared living space, but stopped at the door when she heard voices inside.   _Why would Lapis and the nerd still be here?  Don’t they both have work today?_ she wondered idly.  
  
Lapis and Peridot had both graduated from Gem High at the early age of 16 and then went straight to Gem University.  They both graduated at the top of their classes (both of them tied for first with each other) at age twenty.  Jasper, although the same age as them, had graduated at age 18 and was now in college, trying to get onto one of Gem City's best basketball teams.  She didn’t have a traditional job like the other two because she got money from winning games on the local team for now.  
When the voices stopped, she walked into apartment 221B.

“I wasn’t expecting you guys still be he-” She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lapis and Peridot sitting on the couch in the living room embraced in a deep kiss. _You have got to be kidding me_ , was all that went through her head as she involuntarily dropped her bag to the floor.

Peridot jumped apart from Lapis and emitted an embarrassing squeak as Jasper’s entrance scared the living daylights out of her.

“Oh, uh, hey Jasper!  We were just-”  “What the shit is going on here?!?”  Jasper barked menacingly before the timid blond could finish her explanation.

Unbeknownst to her two roommates, Jasper was a huge homophobe.  She had figured she wouldn’t need to bring it up because she had never imagined Lapis and the nerd would be gay for eachother, what with Peridot being an MLG and Lapis training to be a professional swimmer.  They just hadn’t seemed like the queer type.  Jasper had grown up with two moms, and she had been teased all through primary school when both of her mom's had shown up to a parent-teacher conference in Kindergarten.  All the teasing stopped once she hit her growth spurt in 7th grade and all the kids (and teachers) began to fear her, though.  Not that she could blame them.  If she had been someone else, she would have teased herself too.  It was simply against the laws of nature for relationships to consist of anything other than a man and woman.  She wasn’t religious or anything, it was just common sense.  Her moms had made her social life a living hell; that was reason enough to hate those queer creeps, wasn’t it?

“I swear to God...If what I think is going on here... is happening… it had better not be.  I leave for three days and this is what I come back to?” Jasper started, her voice barely more than a whisper at the end.  A long moment of silence passed, no one saying anything.  “Out,” was all Jasper could say, but it was enough to make the others flinch.

“W-what?”  Peridot stuttered, her usual arrogance and sarcasm nowhere to be found.  “You heard me.  There’s no way I’m living with a couple of fags.  I did not sign up for this shit.”  This time both Lapis and Peridot full-on jumped out their skin because now Jasper was screaming.  “I don’t think this is really neces-”  Peridot began, but she was quickly cut off by the large tan woman still towering in the doorway.  “I don’t want to hear another fucking peep from you, faggo.”  Jasper bellowed as she pointed a large meaty finger in the cowering blond's direction.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.”  This time it was Jasper’s turn to flinch as Lapis stood up from the couch and looked her dead in the eye.  “If you have a problem with me, with her, with us as a couple,” at this point she began making her way to where Jasper stood stupefied, “You’re going to have to go through me.”  By then she was standing almost chest-to-chest with the taller girl, having to crane up her neck to maintain eye contact.

Jasper emitted a guttural growl and glared at the girl half her height in front of her.

“Tch, fine.  I’m not going to deal with this.  You two homos can have this shitty hole in the wall all to yourselves.  Make some lesbo porn tapes or whatever you want. Just let me get my shit.”  Jasper pushed her way past Lapis and marched up to her room.  After five minutes she came back down lugging a suitcase at least half her height behind her considerable mass.  She bent down to grab her gym bag, slung it over her shoulder, and slammed the door behind her without a second glance at the couple whom she had thought she had begun not to hate.

Lapis

As soon as Jasper was out the door Peridot broke into tears. Lapis, startled by the soft sound after all the yelling that had just occurred, ran back to the couch to comfort her bespectacled friend.

“Peri what’s wrong?!  You don’t usually let stuff like that get to you.”

“I-it’s not that,”  Peridot sniveled between sobs.  “It’s just...n-nobody’s ever stood up for me like that before.”  She let out another barking sob.  “Oh Perid-” was all Lapis managed to get out because by then Peridot had unfurled from her ball of despair and trapped her in a hug that could have crushed Jasper.  “I promise to never let you go, Peri.”  “I thought I told you not to call me that.”  Peridot mockingly scorned, but her real feelings were subliminally received in the passionate kiss she enveloped her blue friend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you liked this, check out my new fic "The Landlord and the Tuba", a Pearl/Lapis band au with the obvious required Pearl/Rose angst. I promise it won't take another year to write it. Please leave comments at the end of how you liked it, constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
